Character Profile: Richard Penrod
. - - . . . . . 'Character Profile: Chief Master Sergeant Richard Penrod' ---- . PLAYER: . __, CREATOR: . __, . ROLE: . Air Fleet Maintenance Chief, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . __________, . FULL NAME: . Richard ____ Penrod, AKA: . ____, SBIN: . #___-A00074-_______-04RP, . GENDER: . Male, ETHNICITY: . __________ Cajun, FROM: . __________ Deep South, SPONSOR: . __________, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . Self-Liable, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . __________, . FACTION: . :::::::: -- USAF, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- The Corporation, - (The Islands), :::::::: -- The Madison Family, :::::::: -- The Islands Air Force, . EMPLOYMENT: . :::::::: -- USAF, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- The Corporation, - (The Islands), :::::::: -- The Islands Air Force, . ORIENTATION: . Straight, SPOUSE: . N/A, SO / GF: . __________ (It's Complicated), FAMILY: '''. N/A, '''FRIENDS: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Captain Fasiha Prince, :::::::: -- ______ Aya ________, :::::::: -- Master Ryan Madison, :::::::: -- Walt Ross, :::::::: -- Sergeant Karen Walker, :::::::: -- Corporal Tera White, :::::::: -- Doug Grey, :::::::: -- 'Doc' Harrison Greenfield, :::::::: -- Prof. Keith Frost, :::::::: -- Robert Jay, :::::::: -- Lt Colonel John Murphy, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Physical Stats': . __________ . . . ---- 'Background': . Retired from a long career in the USAF, Richard now oversees the maintenance of the Corporation's Company Planes and the fledgling Island Air Force's fleet of aging aircraft. . . . ---- 'Transportation': . __________ __________ . :::::::: -- Olive Drab M151A2 Ramp Utility Jeep . - . (Work Vehicle), :::::::: -- Blue Dodge ''Ram-1500'' Pickup Truck . - . (Personal Vehicle), :::::::: -- Camo GM M1008 CUCV Pick-Up Truck . - . (Work Vehicle), :::::::: -- Camo GM M1009 CUCV Blazer . - . (Work Vehicle), . - BS618626 17.jpg|Blue Dodge Ram-1500 Pickup Truck - . - M151lfront.jpg|Olive Drab M151A2 Ramp Utility Jeep Belgian AF loading US CUCV on C-130.jpg|Camo GM M1008 CUCV Pick-Up Truck M1008.jpg|Camo GM M1008 CUCV Pick-Up Truck 7-16-09016.jpg|Camo GM M1009 CUCV Blazer - . . . ---- 'Housing': . __________ . . . ---- 'Weapons': . __________ . :::::::: -- Colt M1911A1 -- .'''45 ACP -- Handgun (Personal Weapon), :::::::: -- '''Sig Sauer P226 -- 9x19mm -- Handgun (Corporate-Issued Weapon), . - 1911CR.jpg|Personal Weapon -- Colt M1911A1 SIGSauerP2260.jpg|Duty Weapon -- SIG Sauer P226 - . . . ---- 'Pets & Animals:' __________ . :::::::: -- 7X - Domesticated Wolves, . - Grey-wolf-snow.jpg - . . . ---- 'Gallery': . - 060706-F-0510S-011.jpg 060706-F-0510S-013.jpg 310232 q75-.jpg Kc-135 inset02.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes:' . . . . . ---- . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '-- CHARACTERS --' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . Category:Original Crew Category:THE CORPORATION Category:CHARACTERS Category:MALE CHARACTERS Category:Air Force Reserve Category:AIR FORCE Category:NEEDS PIC